brotherhood_of_jkirk_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Genesis Massacre of 2015
The Genesis Massacre of 2015 is a bloody Massacre taken place within The Genesis City Center. The Massacre was conducted by the Kilovor Terrorist Group. The Massacre unfolds The date was November 12th, 2015, at 9:05 AM. The day was normal, The Genesis Citizens were going on about their usual day, going to their work places and such. Even though the Citizens were fond of the risks they are facing when living in a place/planet that has experienced so much conflicts, they pretty much don't care, as Genesis City has never been attacked by any Faction. That is, until at 9:10 AM, Gunfire was heard in the middle of the City Center. 3 Men were seen carrying M15 Assault Rifles, while not seen, 6 men inside buildings were carrying Tabuk Sniper Rifles, firing upon Civilians below, same with the men carrying the M15s. Civilians were running in panic, trying to flee from the scene. Finally, Jkirkian Police had responded by sending in 4 6UZ Police Hovercraft holding 2 R7-CQ Officers each. The Officers warning the Aggressors to lower their weapons, only for 6 of them to be shot and disabled by the Snipers. The other 2 opened fire with their P2-V7 Magnums and requested backup. The 2 R7-CQ's were then disabled by the Snipers, but not without injuring a Hostile Person by hitting them in the left arm and right leg. The Aggressors thus continued to fire upon the civilians they were still in the area. More Jkirkian Police came in. This time, having 10 6UZ Police Hovercraft, also having 2 R7-CQ Officers in them. The Officers outnumbered the Terrorists 4 to 1, however a Sudden Approach of a UH-1 Huey-like Helicopter flied in, which seemed to had been firing at Civilians in a different area in Genesis City, that was near here, as the Helicopter had their Door-Sides equipped with Mounted Machine Guns. The people manning the Machine Guns fired at the Officers, destroying 8 of them, while the Snipers and the M15's destroyed the rest, but the R7-CQ's had already requested more backup, and had killed 2 of the M15 wielding Terrorists. Reason it is taking a while to kill the Terrorists is because they are equipping Military-Grade Armor and Weapons, while the Officers only have their Magnums and Shotguns to shoot at, with only their Shields to protect them. It was then where the Genesis City SWAT got involved to deal with the threat, supported with standard officials. The very second the SWAT came in, the Terrorists knew they were screwed, but they still kept on fighting. That same UH-1 Huey was thus disabled by a Militant SWAT Sniper upon a 4A-5T SWAT VTOL, and the Helicopter thus crashed to the ground with minor damage upon the ground. The only Terrorists left was 2 Snipers in a single Skyscraper, along with a few hundred hostages. Suddenly, the Bottom Floor of the 25 Floored Skyscraper Exploded, along with the 2nd, 3'rd, and 4th Floors, meaning the Terrorists must've put a massive amount of Concentrated Explosives within the Building. What happened next was the instant death of 565 People, including the 2 Terrorists, as the Building had collapsed into Ruin. The Terrorist Attack was then over, and Genesis City was at its Peacefulness again. The Massacre demonstrated that Standard Jkirkian R7-CQ Officers were not built and programmed to deal with these types of Incidents, and only the SWAT can only uphold a situation like this (excluding the Military). The Massacre lasted from 9:10 AM to 10:57 AM. No one knows for sure where the Kilovor Terrorist Group game from, but it is suspected it came from Southern Mobius. Death Toll: 2,345 Dead. 195 Wounded (Counting Law Enforcement, Civilian, and Terrorist Casualties)